matchmaker matchmaker
by greekfairy
Summary: The brokenhearted Mirajane decides to help her heart heal by setting up the teens of fairy tail Gale, Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, happyXcharle, freedXmira(only in the beginning), canaXlaxus, canaXbaccus, laxusXmira (there is some confusion with Laxus) evergreenXelfmen romeoXwendy rated T because i'm paranoid
1. proluge the breakup

**A/N this a prologue of sorts so sorry if it's a bit short**

Mira lazily hummed an old song as she polished beer mugs behind the counter.

"So…." Lucy slunk onto a bar stool "how was your date with Freed?"

"Lucy!" Mira cried, a blush creeping onto her face "It's been three months you don't have to keep acting like it's the first date every time!"

The blond mage giggled "but you get so flustered!"

Mira smiled and shook her head "well, the date didn't go badly" Mira sighed "but I think Freed was nervous about something. He was stuttering all through dinner!"

Lucy knew where this was going "so you think he's gonna propose" Lucy calmly rested her head in her hand.

"Do you think he will?" Mira eagerly leaned over the counter eyes wide and ears open.

"Oh" Lucy waved her hand dismissively "you'll just have to wait till your date tonight."

_**Timeskip**_

Freed was waiting outside the guild hall to walk to their date sight. The walk was very long and Mira felt a bit of tension suddenly in the middle of the street Freed stopped "Mira I can't do this anymore!" he cried "I-I don't feel it anymore and I-I don't love you!"

Mira stood in awe "Wh-wh-wh-wh" she said weakly trying to form words.

The people around tried to be polite and ignore it but the sudden outburst did not go unnoticed.

Freed looked down "I'm sorry Mira" he said "I'm breaking up with you."

Mira stood in brokenhearted silence tears running down her face her face as the man she loved walked away.


	2. nalu

**A/N** **sorry the last chapter was so short but this is my first fanfic**

Mira had been crying for too long and she wasn't going to let one bad night ruin her day! She got up made breakfast for Elfman and Lissana and then set of for the guild with a cheery smile on her face.

The birds sang and her white hair swung side to side behind her.

When she reached the guild she took a deep breath and entered with a huge smile just as big as usual.

Lucy was sitting with Natsu and Happy, Levy was reading a book while Gajeel admired her from afar, Elfman and Evergreen were bickering, Erza was sitting quietly eating cake, Cana was drinking from a barrel, Laxus was brooding, and Juvia was staring at Grey with her huge loving eyes.

Suddenly Mira had a wonderful idea! She would heal her broken heart by taking up her old hobby, matchmaking!

Mirajane skipped over to the bar where she grabbed a pen and paper and started a list.

Natsu and Lucy

Gajeel and Levy

Elfman and Evergreen

Erza and Jellal (if she could find him)

Juvia and Grey

Cana and Laxus

Happy and Charla

Wendy and Romeo (maybe, they are young)

It might take a while, Mira smirked, but she could do it. Mirajane hummed a tune and cleaned the little bit of sleep spit left over from whoever had left the guild last, most likely one of the guilds few middle aged men who had had their drinking contest last night.

Lucy had finally noticed Mira and had joined her at the bar. "So Mira" Lucy asked slyly "how's Freed?"

Mira's face fell "we uh, we broke up last night" Mira said it quickly so as not to upset herself.

Lucy on the other hand just sat in awe of the white haired mages ability to stay happy no matter the circumstance. "What?" Mira asked noticing that the blonde was staring.

"It's just aren't you upset" Lucy asked.

"Well I was" Mira said slowly "but then I realized I could do better things with my time then I stopped worrying and I stopped crying."

"You've been crying since last night!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well I stopped a few hours ago" Mira said quickly "and I'm-I'm still upset but I'll be ok and I've found something much more important."

Lucy wasn't convinced "alright, but I'll be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious." Lucy walked back to Natsu and that's when Mira decided to take care of Natsu and Lucy first.

**_Time skip_**

The plan was to talk Natsu into asking Lucy out. The problem was getting Natsu to listen to her.

At the moment Natsu was fighting with Grey and it didn't look like it would end soon.

"Juvia" Mira called across the guild hall "Grey-sama looks like he should sit down. You should convince him to take a rest."

Juvia shot across the guild hall, grabbed Grey, and sat him down at a table with a nice tall drink. Mira smiled, Juvia was next.

Natsu had sat down at an empty table half way between the table where Lucy and Levy were talking about books and the table where Grey was starring coldly back at him.

Mira plopped down tiredly next to Natsu. The pink haired mage barely noticed, but when he did acknowledge her with a casual "hey Mira" he automatically returned to staring at Grey.

"Natsu have you noticed anything different about Lucy lately?" Mira asked the salamander.

"No" Natsu said concerned "Why do you ask?"

"Well she has been a little depressed about still being single, what with all the eligible young men in this guild." Natsu was listening. "She did once say that she thought pink hair was attractive but the only pink haired boy in this guild wouldn't want to date her… would he?" Mira looked at Natsu deep deep down into his soul and dragged out the words.

"Well I guess I would date her if she said yes…" Natsu started.

but it was too late Mira had already stood and grabbed Natsu dragging him over to Lucy and Levy and promptly saying "Lucy dear, Natsu has something important to ask you" and then walking over to the bar fast enough to turn around and see Lucy fling herself at Natsu in a huge bear hug.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes" Natsu laughed from the floor.

"That's a why the heck didn't you ask me sooner yes!" Lucy laughed from on top of him.

"Well" Levy giggled "I can't say I'm surprised at this but, so soon? I mean I thought it would take Natsu much longer to get the guts!"

Natsu gave her a look from the floor where he and his date were still sitting, quite casually tangled up and honestly if someone had walked into the guild right then they would have thought the pair had been playing seven minutes of seven on the floor.

Mira watched this scene play out from her usual behind the counter place, smiling to herself and then pulling out a notepad and making a little check right at the top of the paper.

**A/N the next chapter will be about Juvia and Grey so there will be much more drama and some action with Natsu and such.**


	3. gruvia

**A/N so here is the newest chapter hopefully it will be better than the last few :-)  
**Mirajane Strauss sat silently on her barstool making a plan, "First… no that won't work! Maybe... yes! That's perfect! Then...and...Then I'll need Erza's help...this is gonna work! But first I have to set up."  
**_Time skip_  
**Lucy and Natsu had come in just now and Mira smiled at her handiwork all these couples and none of them would make a move, she shook her head, that wasn't true Alzac and Bisca had gotten together on their own. She was sure someone unexpected would make a move for themselves.  
But right now she had other things to do.  
**_scene change_  
**Juvia sat on her bed putting on her best dress (yes must of them were the same) but today she was going to wear a light blue sundress with a sash and two flowers on her right hip.  
"Juvia loves this dress!" She smiled "it reminds her of Grey-sama!"  
**_scene change_**  
Grey sat alone on the empty pier kicking up water and freezing it in the air just to watch it fall back in to the water to make another splash that he could freeze.  
The cycle was endless, but it was the only thing to keep Grey from thinking about a certain blunette who was usually with him at the pier. From a distance of course but Juvia was always with Grey, it made him feel warm inside that she cared, but then again he was *never* alone!  
Grey shook his head if he couldn't get her out of his head then he would just have to go talk to her.  
**_scene change_**  
Lucy and Natsu sat alone at a table in one corner of the guild Gajeel and pantherlily sat in another corner one corner was vacant and the last corner was occupied by Laxus.  
Mira looked around for Grey but he wasn't in the guild anywhere, just then a man burst through the door. "Speak o' the devil" Mira chuckled.  
"Hey Mira" Grey walked in leisurely trying to seem calm and normal "have you uh, have you seen Juvia anywhere?" He looked around the guild hopefully.  
"Why yes! I have seen her!" Mira smiled winningly.  
"Really, where?" Grey asked eagerly.  
"Over there Mira pointed to the poor sad girl all alone at a big empty table.  
"Gee, she looks terrible" Grey said sadly.  
"I know" Mira sighed "you should go ask her what's wrong."  
"I should? I should!" Grey stood and swiftly but still with his uncaring facade walked over to Juvia to ask her if she was alright.  
"Hey, Juvia are you alright?" Grey asked putting a hand on her shoulder and going right through the watery being "wha" Grey jumped but not too far.  
"Juvia has no one to spend her birthday with" the water mage sobbed "and now Grey-sama is disgusted by Juvia's watery body!"  
"Umm-uhh Juvia I'm not disgusted I just was surprised." Juvia was not listening. "Juvia I will hang out with you for your birthday!" Grey burst.  
"Grey-sama" Juvia looked up at the flustered Grey "thank you!" Juvia tackled the ice wizard.  
Mira smiled, "Making a girl depressed is so easy" She laughed "and making a boy want to make feel better is so much easier."  
**A/N we all know Mira can be devilish if she wants to I just wanted this to go smoothly. Sad girls will always love the boy who helps them and boys want to make girls feel better, it's just the way life works (Mira agrees with me)  
_oh yeah time skip_  
**Juvia skipped along the meadow picking flowers and putting them in her hair that Mira and Lucy had done up for her "date" with Grey.  
Grey watched Juvia he had never noticed how pretty she was with the flowers and her dress billowing around her with each step, he smiled she really was like water calm and graceful, gentle and cool.  
"Grey-sama!" Juvia turned and gave him a big beautiful smile.  
"Yes?" Grey said staring at her lovingly.  
Juvia blushed "Grey-sama, your pants" she said shyly.  
"Gah!" Grey cried "when did that happen?!" He jumped around looking for his pants, being nude was inappropriate when you are alone with a lady.  
"We can go back to the guild if you..." Juvia started.  
"No" Grey sighed "I found my pants but are you ok with being in public with a shirtless man?"  
Juvia laughed "Juvia doesn't mind" she said "but the restaurant will so we will go shopping!"  
Grey chuckled as the perky water mage grabbed his hand and led him to a clothes shop they browsed quickly then bought a light blue shirt that matched Juvia's dress.  
"Now Grey-sama will be allowed to eat with Juvia" Juvia smiled.  
Grey just smiled and followed the girl to the fancy restaurant at the far end of magnolia, it was one of the few Natsu hadn't destroyed.  
**_scene change_**  
Mirajane sat at the guild waiting for Grey and Juvia to come back.  
At the moment Max, Macao and Waccaba were having another drinking contest.  
"So Mira" a drunken Max looked at the former bikini model "you look a little lonely, do you wanna play?"  
Mira giggled "oh Max I think that booze is getting to your head. You should go home and take a nice long nap" Mira's eyes flashed a demonic glint.  
"Max you should run" Macao chuckled "its getting late and your getting drunk."  
"Yes" Waccaba agreed "leave this to the professionals."  
Mira chuckled and swiftly changed into the robust woman that was Waccaba's wife "but I'm so tired Wacky" she sighed "I need a foot rub" she slung her newly pudgy foot onto the counter.  
Waccaba fell off his stool "I-I-I Told you we got a divorce!" he cried as his mug of booze fell on top of him.  
Macao guffawed and Mira chuckled with her new laugh.  
Suddenly Juvia burst into the guild "Grey-sama (pant) and Natsu-san (pant) are fighting (pant) and they (pant) are destro..."  
The long time guild members didn't need the blunette to finish, Mira swiftly changed back and they ran out the door and easily followed the sounds of destruction.  
Mira, Macao and Waccaba arrived at the fight just in time to see Natsu throw Grey into a burning street cart.  
"NATSU! GREY! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Macau yelled at the top of his lungs.  
The two boys stopped mid swing and turned to face the former guild master.  
Natsu turned but before he could take a step Grey kicked him in the back of the head and Natsu tumbled down the pile of rubble.  
Natsu angrily jumped back up and punched Grey so hard he flew up into the air and landed right in front of Macao and Mira.  
Grey started to stand but Macao grabbed him "that's enough boys!" Mira scolded.  
Natsu pouted "he started it" Natsu pointed to the ice mage.  
Grey jumped up "you were givin me a dirty look!"  
"A pervert like you shouldn't be all alone at night with an innocent girl like that!"  
"I wasn't going to rape her! We were hanging out for her birthday!"  
"That's not what it looked like from here!"  
"Hothead!"  
"Freeze brain!"  
"Both of you be quiet!" Mira yelled "I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding now the both of you need to go home and get some rest."  
The boys stormed off in their different directions.  
Mira turned to see poor Juvia all alone in the end "oh Juvia, I'm so sorry" Mira sighed.  
"No no Juvia is fine she had a great day with Grey-sama and her birthday was very special. Juvia is not upset she is very happy. These things happen all the time."  
Mira sighed "as long as you feel alright."  
Juvia gave Mira a huge happy smile and then happily walked back to her apartment.  
Mira watched the girl "I think that went pretty well actually" she thought "I can't wait for tomorrow!"  
**_time skip_**  
Mira had filled Lucy and Erza in on her plan for getting everyone together the next day at the guild.  
Erza laughed "I was wondering how Natsu got the idea to ask Lucy out so suddenly."  
"I know I know" Lucy said tiredly "you never thought he'd get the guts till much later and blah blah blah."  
Mira giggled "so will you guys help me out?" The barmaid asked eagerly.  
"Of course we will!" Lucy smiled.  
"These boys do need a bit of help" Erza laughed "I'm in."  
Mira smiled "great cause now I need your help with Grey and Juvia" Mira smiled "Erza? Will you help me?'  
**_time skip_**  
Erza led Grey and Juvia to her favorite picnic spot; it was in a large park in the center of magnolia with the cake shop on one side and the pet store with the dog that reminded her of Jellal on the other side.  
The park itself was home to the rainbow magnolia trees.  
Juvia and Grey picked a flat space and Erza spread out the blanket there was a lot of food and a cake.  
The picnic started out quiet then Juvia and Grey started a conversation and Erza started to feel unneeded "guys" Erza groaned "I don't feel very well I think I'm gonna go back to the guild."  
"No Erza-san Juvia will come too" Juvia said standing to leave.  
"No Juvia but thank you stay and have a good time" Erza smiled then when she was almost out of sight she ducked behind a tree and waited to see what would happen and report back to Mira.  
"So your family seems really nice" Grey told Juvia.  
"Juvia's family was nice, now Juvia is an orphan." Juvia said sadly.  
"I'm an orphan too" Grey sighed.  
Juvia gave Grey a huge smile "Juvia is very happy to be here with you Grey-sama."  
"Why is that?" Grey started "No I've got it you're happy because you're with me right" Grey said wearily.  
"Do you know why Juvia loves you Grey-sama?" Juvia looked at Grey imploringly.  
Grey only looked at the pizza he had been eating.  
"Juvia loves you because you saved her, a stranger and one who tried to kill you at that, even though you didn't know Juvia or even if she was a good person you accepted that there is good in every body and you didn't let Juvia die because you believed that there was good in Juvia too."  
Grey shifted uneasily "I think you made me a lot more heroic in your mind" Grey smiled "but Juvia, I think I love you too."  
Juvia's eyes filled with tears "why Grey-sama?"  
"Because you see the good in me even though I'm flawed and you love life even though it can be hard. You see the good in everything, just like you say I do."  
Juvia smiled and Grey smiled back Erza couldn't take it any more "just kiss already!" Erza yelled in her loudest voice.  
Before Grey could turn to see who it was Juvia-who had seen-leaned in and kissed Grey right on the mouth.  
Erza squealed and ran to tell Mira as fast as she could.  
**A/N so that's done I was gonna have it be longer but I got lazy so I didn't write more. Mira says to tell you she's working on Elfman and Evergreen next. That chapter will be a bit shorter. Please comment I like constructive criticism so please**


	4. Elfgreen

**A/N this one took me a while to get to but it will be finished! And hopefully soon, p.s. this chapter will be a bit short sorry**  
Mirajane giggled as she made plans for her next adventure. This time she was going to get Evergreen and Elfman together.  
"Mira!" A voice called from the other side of guild.  
Mira turned and smiled Lucy and Natsu where running over like two children to their mother.  
"Oh Mira!" Lucy cried happily "I told Natsu about your plans and because it made the two of us so happy..."  
"I want to help!" Natsu jumped up and down.  
Mira smiled it had been almost a month since she had gotten the blond and her pink haired friend together and they had stuck together like glue. Especially last week, when Natsu was blamed for destroying a large part of Magnolia in a fight with Grey.  
"I think Natsu will be a big help in the future!" Mira grinned "in fact, I have a special job just for him."  
**_scene change_**  
Evergreen was just finishing lunch when her doorbell rang.  
"What is it?" She asked opening the door to a panting Natsu.  
"Mira (pant) needs you (pant) right now (pant) Elfman is..." Evergreen shot out the door and started for the guild.  
**_scene change_**  
Elfman didn't understand why Mira had grabbed him and pulled him into the hallway when Evergreen entered the guild, or why Evergreen hadn't notice them leave the room and was now searching for them in the guild hall, or why Mira was asking him all these questions he just knew he had to be a man and answer truthfully even though some of the questions where embarrassing.  
"Elfman, how do you feel about Evergreen?" Mira asked.  
Elfman blushed, great a hard question, "she is loud" Elfman started "and obnoxious and she always disagrees with me, but she is pretty and when it really counts she is kind and helpful... she is a very nice, woman."  
**_p.o.f. change_**  
Evergreen past the hall right when Mira asked Elfman that awful question. She almost slapped her because she knew Mira saw her, even though Elfman's back was turned.  
Then Elf man started saying those bad things about her and she felt a strange pain in her heart, "I'll get him!" she thought "he will turn around and when he does I'll hit him with something!" But she didn't because when Elfman did turn around he had just finished saying that she was kind and nice and then Mira asked him another question.  
"Elfman, do you want to ask Evergreen out?" Mira knew that even though Elfman knew Evergreen was there he would answer truthfully.  
"Yes" Elfman said quietly "I want to ask Evergreen out and then I want her to say yes." Elfman said this while he and Evergreen where staring at each other slack jawed.  
"And Evergreen, will you go out with Elfman?" Mira asked.  
"I will," Evergreen said still staring at the large man in front of her.  
Mira giggled "then what are you still doing here?" She cried "get out there and have fun!" She then proceeded to push the two of them out the door and bring them to a restaurant where she ordered food for them and left them to sit in silence, staring at each other.  
**A/N so? What did you think? Comment below. I tried to make this one long but I didn't have a big plan so I just made a shorter one. I'm also making a side story that will be mentioned a bit in the next chapter.**


	5. Gale

**A/N Sorry this took so long I'll try to post more often. Thanks to all those who read my fanfic it really helps!**  
Mira paced back and forth frantically trying to think of an idea.  
"Mira!" Lucy smiled as she sat on one of the barstools "so what's the plan?" She whispered.  
"I don't have a plan!" Mira sobbed "I've been thinking about it all night! And now I have black circles under my eyes!" Mira slammed her head onto the counter in despair.  
"We'll help you Mira!" Natsu cried.  
"Natsu how long have _you_ been here?" Mira lifted her head slightly.  
"Ya I was here I was behind that pole" Natsu pointed to a pillar near the bar.  
"Natsu!" Lucy cried "that's something you don't tell people!"  
"Sorry" Natsu said sadly.  
Then Happy jumped up from behind Natsu "So Natsu you hear anything juicy?" He asked eagerly "oh wait a second? Hi girls!"  
"Happy! Why the hell are you listening to our conversation!?" Lucy screamed.  
"Lucy" Mira scolded "that's not very lady like."  
Lucy snapped into a very lady like position.  
"So umm about Gajeel and Levy?" Mira asked on the verge of throwing her head back on the counter.  
"What if we bring them to a cake shop?" Erza said happily "there is a cake there that reminds me of Jellal!"  
Mira sighed; everyone was listening to their conversation! She looked at her "helpers" a cat, a cake/Jellal maniac, a fire breathing eavesdropper and a blonde. **_sorry I'm very stereotypical_**  
"No Erza" Mira sighed "we are not bringing them to a cake shop, Gajeel won't go there."  
"Then we'll bring them... to the blacksmith!" Natsu yelled.  
"No!" Erza yelled "he'll eat everything!"  
"What if we take them out to tea?" Asked Lucy, still in her fancy facade.  
"Too girly!" Natsu yelled.  
"Boo!" Yelled Happy "they should go fishing!"  
"No!" Mira cried "Gajeel will rust!"  
"A theme park!" Erza cried.  
"Too many people."  
"That place where we slept for like a hundred years!" Natsu suggested.  
"We almost died."  
"A romantic stroll on the beach" Lucy said.  
"Gajeel is *not* romantic. Wait I got it!" Mira cried "there's a book drive at the library Levy loves books! And Gajeel can show off his muscles carrying heavy boxes to the little children!"  
"It's perfect!" The cat, cake/Jellal maniac, fire breathing eavesdropper and blonde agreed.  
"Now we just have to find Gajeel and Levy!" Erza said happily.

**_elsewhere_**  
Gajeel was very lonely. Pantherlily was with Happy and Charle and Levy was at the guild where he couldn't to stare at her.  
Then his phone bleeped. **_ (yes they have phones now) _**  
Gajeel picked up his phone, it was Levy!  
_Hey Gajeel! Do you want to come with me to a book drive? I could really use your help with all the heavy boxes._  
Gajeel dropped his phone. Was this actually happening!? Did this count as a date?! Was that really Levy? Whatever none of it mattered all that mattered was that he was going.  
**_scene change_**  
Levy had just sent Gajeel the text. It had been Mira's idea so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed if he said no.  
This reply was taking so long!  
"Bleep" went Levy's phone.  
_I'll come. When is it?_  
Levy smiled, Gajeel was going to come with her to a place filled with books!  
_Just come to the guild now_  
Levy texted back, Gajeel's reply was immediate.  
_I'm on my way_  
Levy smiled Gajeel was coming. Wait, did this count as a date!? Did he think it was?!  
"Lucy!" Levy cried running to where the blond and her boyfriend were eating lunch "does this count as a date!?"  
**_Time skip_**  
Levy and Gajeel walked silently to the book drive a blush spreading across levy's face while Gajeel was stiff as stone.  
"So um" Levy started "this uh isn't a date" she said "unless you want it to be" she said quickly "because if you want it can be unless you don't want it to be because if not then it doesn't have to be but if you..."  
Gajeel stopped her rambling "it uh...it can be a date" he said his ears turning red.  
"Ok" said Levy whose face was as red as Erza's hair. But so was Gajeel so she felt ok about it.  
The pair received a few wary glances as they walked through town especially since they were both dark red.  
When they reached the library Gajeel stiffly opened the door for Levy and then walked in himself.  
Gajeel froze in the door way, there were so many freakin' books!  
Levy seemed perfectly fine but man where there a lot of books.  
"Gajeel are you alright?" Levy asked turning back to look at him.  
"Umm ya" Gajeel said looking around "I umm just haven't ever seen this many books... ever."  
Levy giggled "you really need to come here more often."  
Gajeel blushed lightly as his mouth cracked into a small smile.  
Gajeel and Levy were quickly put to work by a tall brunette with small squinty eyes.  
Gajeel and Levy tried to take breaks with each other but by the time they found each other they were pulled away to do more work.  
So Gajeel always made sure he took the long way to pass Levy with his heavy boxes high on his shoulders while flexing and acting like the boxes weighed nothing at all.  
Levy made sure she "accidently" forgot a book on the shelf over by Gajeel and then often needed to ask Gajeel an "important book question" while she really just said "Hi" then Gajeel would say "Hi" and she would say "Bye" and he would say "Bye" too.  
This flirting continued for a while until Lucy coincidentally came to relieve Levy of her duties so she could go help Gajeel who had just started to get a little clumsy with those boxes.  
Levy quickly ran over to Gajeel and then tapped him on the shoulder lightly which would have been cute and flirtatious except that she had to stand on an empty box to reach his shoulder correctly.  
Gajeel turned quickly and almost knocked Levy off the box. In an attempt to catch her Gajeel dropped the box he was holding and toppled over a pile of books.  
"Gajeel!" Levy cried "why have you become so clumsy!?"  
"I... uh... well..." Gajeel stammered Levy put her hands on her hips "I was bringing a bunch of empty boxes to the trash when a guy asked me about my cute blue haired girlfriend and I... uh... Levy I like you!" **A/N sorry to interrupt but to fully understand what is happening here you need to know that Gajeel said the first part of his confession was said very quickly so it was more like "Ibringemptyboxtrashguyaskboutcutebluehairgirlfriend" then the stammering and a loud embarrassing "Levy I like you!" So ya levy is a bit embarrassed**  
Levy stared at Gajeel in silence both of them were blushing furiously "I  
uh didn't know you felt that way" Levy said "I thought it was one sided..." she trailed off.  
Gajeel was confused, "what was one sided?" He asked.  
Levy laughed "I like you too!" Then she gave him a huge hug.  
Lucy smiled from her seat at the other end of the library "looks like another job well done" she grinned and ran back to the guild to tell Mira.  
Levy and Gajeel finished helping with the book drive but instead of going back to the guild they went to buy some ice cream at the ice cream stand which just happened to be very close to the restaurant that Natsu and Lucy were having dinner at when Lucy had two very good ideas.  
Levy was deciding if she wanted strawberry or chocolate when Gajeel saw Natsu sulking down the street. Gajeel didn't pay him any mind but he made a mental note to ask him if he was alright later, ha that idiot probably broke something expensive and the blond got mad at him.  
"Gajeel?" Levy asked when she noticed him staring off into space.  
"Huh?" Gajeel said "oh umm I want moose tracks."  
Levy and Gajeel spent a few hours walking back to the guild since they got side tracked every five minutes when Levy saw a book store, Gajeel saw a tattoo parlor that also did piercings and he decided he needed some more piercings on his back this time, Levy saw pretty flowers that Gajeel had to buy and Gajeel wanted to sit down on the bench cause he was tired (though he really just wanted to watch the sunset).  
**A/N so please review, again sorry it took so long can you guys check out my side story Mira's blind date? It would be great and also it is one of Lucy's very good ideas so ya it is kind of important to the story **


	6. Jerza

**A/N hello I tried to finish this fast, pleeeeeeeeeease review I really want to know if I should bother to continue or not**  
Mira was very tired and ready to yell at Lucy for pushing her into that date **(side story read if you want, link at end) **  
Gajeel and Levy walked in together and Jet fainted onto Droy who started to cry and then ran out of the guild.  
Natsu and Lucy were nowhere to be seen although honestly they were probably at Lucy's house and Mira couldn't think of anything realistic other than a date.  
Happy showed up around noon saying Natsu hadn't come home the previous night. Mira sent Juvia to go check on Lucy, now that Juvia had Grey and Lucy was with Natsu Juvia had no reason to fear Lucy and the two girls had become good friends.  
Elfman and Evergreen were fighting until Bixlow silenced them with "is that any way to talk to your wife Elfman?" and the two turned red like tomatoes.  
Grey was picking a fight with Laxus very un-Grey like but he didn't have Natsu since he was with Lucy somewhere and Juvia was also with them, wait? What! Juvia with Natsu! Oh it's on!  
Erza was eating blue cake in the corner "like Jellal" Mira had heard Erza whisper.  
Wendy and Charle where talking to Happy, who was hanging on to every word Charle said and Cana, who was drinking on the table.  
Mira looked at her list.  
Erza and Jellal  
Cana and Laxus  
Happy and Charla  
Wendy and Romeo (still maybe)  
"Watcha doin' Oni-Chan?" A happy voice said from Mira's shoulder.  
Mira looked down at her little sister reading the matchmaking list from over her shoulder.  
"Lissana!" Mira jumped "when did you get here?"  
"I went to the store before coming back to the guild" the girl gave her sister a huge smile "I bought oranges!"  
Mira giggled her sister got excited over the cutest things.  
"Huh so your responsible for all the kissing and hugging going on here" Lissana said slyly.  
Mira laughed "yes and I can't figure out who should be next."  
Lissana pursed her lips "hmmm maybe Cana and Laxus should be now or Erza and Jellal."  
Mira's cheeks burned with a strange Jealousy she didn't understand "Laxus?" She thought "is that what's upsetting me?" She pushed the thought out of her mind.  
"Erza looks really lonely" Mira observed, she would deal with Laxus and Cana later.  
Lissana had noticed the moment of hesitation in her sister when she had mentioned Laxus. Mira's choice didn't surprise her.  
"How do we get Jellal over here?" Lissana asked.  
"Oh don't worry" Mira smiled proudly "what kind of matchmaker would I be if I didn't have a plan?"  
"A poser?" Lissana asked.  
Mira shook her head "That was a rhetorical question sweetie."  
**_scene change_**  
Jellal sat on a rock overlooking the ocean Meredy had gone to look for sea shells, _sigh_ that girl was still so young.  
"Master Jellal" a large man with lots of tattoos said from behind him.  
"Yes Garl" Jellal said quietly.  
"A strange man with has brought a message for you" Garl said puzzled, no one should know their location.  
Jellal stood and quickly ran to the tent that the guild had been using to move around the coast.  
The man was indeed strange his body shifted of and on as if he was not really there and when he moved it was as if four men were taking up the same space of land.  
"Hello" Jellal said slowly approaching the man "I was told you came to see me."  
The man smiled and his face shook "I have come on behalf of Mirajane Strauss" he said "she requests your presence at the Fairy Tail guild."  
Jellal frowned Mirajane? Why? But at the moment his men were the problem "how did you find me?" He asked the strange man.  
The man grinned, a much more disturbing movement then a small smile "there is not much I do not know" the man said.  
Jellal opened his mouth to speak but the man waved his hand(s [?]) and disappeared.  
Jellal shivered, why was Mirajane acquainted with someone like that? Why did she need him so badly? Was Erza involved?  
"Meredy!" Jellal yelled. The girl poked her head in the open tent door.  
"Yes?" Meredy smiled.  
"We are taking a trip" Jellal said.  
Meredy nodded she knew where.  
**_scene change_**  
Erza sat quietly eating her cake her thoughts drifting from one place to another. But one thought managed to creep its way into everything she stumbled upon, Jellal.  
**_p.o.f. change_**  
Mira arrived back at the guild from her errand just in time to see Erza finish her seventeenth cake. Full cake.  
Mira was about to go ask Erza to help her with the dishes (to burn off the carbs) when she noticed the blushing Juvia being poked and prodded for information.  
"Juvia?" Mira asked the red girl "what happened?"  
Juvia's face did the impossible, her blush deepened.  
Juvia threw her face into her hands and shook her head trying not to think of the embarrassing thought.  
"Juvia" Mira said "can you tell me please?"  
Juvia took a deep breath and quickly said "Lucy-san answered the door in her pajama shirt only and Natsu-san was sitting on her bed in boxers!" Juvia cried "and Juvia saw!"  
Mira blushed slightly realizing exactly what had been happening that night when Natsu didn't go home but instead just smiled at her success.  
Juvia was confused by Mira's smiling. But then Laxus who was sitting nearby started to laugh "Natsu and Lucy were just having some fun" he laughed "damn idiot probably got her pregnant too."  
Juvia gasped.  
"Now Laxus" Mira scolded though she was still smiling "you shouldn't tease her like that."  
Juvia nodded "Juvia does not like to be teased."  
Laxus laughed "I don't care so much about Juvia but umph" Grey had punched Laxus in the back of the head.  
"Don't be a bastard to my girlfriend bastard!" Grey yelled.  
Laxus stood slowly and then turned and punched Grey in the face. Grey flew across the room and knocked Erza's cake from her hand, Juvia screamed for Grey, Levy ran to Juvia but was hit by a chair thrown by Max who had been kicked by jet who had been punched by Erza, Gajeel threw Max into Droy who punched Reedus in the nose and then Reedus fell on Cana who had kicked Macao into Waccaba after Macao had been pushed into her by Grey.  
Mira watched as Elfman joined the fight and then, everyone else. Mira smiled this guild was so rowdy!  
"Mirajane" someone tapped her shoulder.  
Mira spun around "oh it's you" she said "I thought you didn't like coming to guilds."  
"I don't" the man shrugged his shoulders, his shoulders shifted into four sets as he moved.  
"Why are you here?" Mira asked.  
"I came to inform you that your message has been delivered and the man it was sent to is on his way" the man turned and with him his three transparent companions.  
"Thank you" Mira called but the man had already disappeared.  
**_time skip_**  
Erza sat alone at her table a group of unconscious mages covered the floor.  
Erza sighed, these men never learn.  
"Slam" the door was wrenched open.  
Erza turned standing up, she gasped, "Jellal!"  
"Erza" Jellal sighed with relief "I'm so glad you're ok."  
Erza frowned "why would it be otherwise?"  
"Oh... well... uh..." Jellal tried to form words.  
Mira winked at Jellal from the counter. Jellal's jaw dropped "Erza" he said turning to go "I will tell you that after I speak to your bartender."  
Jellal started to walk away when Erza realized what was happening "Mira? Mira!" She ran to the smiling woman "*you* called him here! What are you playing at?! You're not trying to set us up are you!?"  
At this point every conscience person could hear Erza's words.  
Jellal cleared his thought blushing madly "I-I um" Erza went white then redder than her hair then she sighed and went to an almost normal color.  
"So Jellal?" Mira asked "how was your trip?"  
**_elsewhere_**  
"Hello Happy here just came to tell you that reviews are very important to the writer, she is in fact so desperate to know what she is doing wrong or right that she is having me ask you to tell her! So please review, like, follow even message her with someone you think she should set up with someone else (ideas for Lissana will be especially wonderful) thank you and sorry for interrupting your show."  
**_back to the story_**  
Jellal sat red faced at the bar with Erza grumbling on one side and Mirajane smiling at him from across the counter.  
"Your probably wondering why you are here" Mira said grinning like Happy "you see Jellal I need some help with a horrible problem."  
Jellal sat straighter in his chair, "Erza I need your help also" Erza shifted in her seat "a horrible monster has been wreaking havoc on a nearby village I need you two to stop it before it's too late."  
Erza and Jellal looked at each other then nodded at Mira "Where?" Erza asked simply.  
"Yubari" Mira smiled "this is the creature" she handed them a drawing of a small elflike man with pink skin and purple eyes.  
Erza took the paper and went to get her luggage.  
Jellal made his way to the train station.  
**_time skip_**  
Jellal had helped Erza get all her luggage into the train and then they had boarded.  
"What do you think this monster does that bothers the locals so much?" Erza had said.  
"Maybe it messes with their crops" Jellal suggested.  
Erza shook her head "I don't think so."  
They arrived in Yubari shortly afterwards and didn't see anything unusual.  
They stopped walking and decided to talk to the locals.  
"Hello" Erza said Jellal stayed silent "we are here to help with the monster.  
"Well thank god someone has finally come to help" said a man. Erza smiled.  
"They don't look strong" a young boy. Erza stopped smiling.  
"They look weak" a man. Jellal frowned.  
"The girl is hot" a boy. Erza froze.  
"Pfff! the girl?! Have you seen my cousin?" Another boy. Jellal almost punched him.  
"His hair is a weird color" a girl. Erza growled.  
"So is hers" another girl. Jellal growled.  
"Hehe they look like they are together" the previous speaker's twin. Jellal and Erza both blushed but pushed it aside.  
"Them is funny talkers" an old man. Jellal and Erza ground they're teeth.  
"Ha they look like they swallowed so termites!" a man. Erza was very angry, so was Jellal.  
"Did you ev..." the man was interrupted by Erza's firm stare.  
"Good people" Jellal said "though your manners are disturbing we are here to help kindly show us the monster."  
The man who had first spoken frowned "some nice man there 'good people' ha! I'll show him the monster come with me!" He started off down a hill.  
Erza walked after the man grumbling about manners and lessons, Jellal followed.  
The man led them to the edge of a forest and then promptly spit on them and ran away.  
"We shouldn't help these people!" Erza yelled "they are all children!"  
Jellal shook his head "Mira wouldn't of sent us if it wasn't important."  
Erza shrugged Mira was planning something she just didn't know what.  
The bushes rustled.  
Jellal put his arm in front of Erza protectively.  
Erza blushed slightly but focused on the bushes.  
"Boo!" A little man popped out of the bushes. He was pink with purple eyes.  
Erza equipped her sword.  
The man giggled then blew dust into Jellal's face and disappeared.  
"What a crazy little thing" Jellal said "was that an attack?"  
He turned to Erza and froze "god she's beautiful" he said then slapped a hand over his mouth.  
Erza gasped "wha-what?" She stuttered.  
"She's so cute when she's embarrassed" Jellal said then again covered his mouth surprised.  
Erza stared at him shocked.  
"What's wrong with me! Did I lose the ability to not speak?" Jellal said angrily.  
A giggle came from the tree above "my magic makes people say what they are thinking" the little man taunted them from above.  
The man sprinkled dust over Erza then disappeared.  
Erza shook of the dust "how strange my thoughts can be heard by Jellal?" She thought "oh I must make sure I don't think of..." Erza clamped her hand over her mouth.  
Jellal frowned "what's she talking about? Look at how she blushed, a man!"  
Erza laughed "he'll never know it's him!"  
They both stood silent.  
"She cares for me?" Jellal muttered "but I can't be with her it's too dangerous, the life I lead isn't safe for anyone."  
Erza sighed "he doesn't need to protect me I'm fine!"  
"No you're not! I can't let anything happen to you!"  
"You think I care about myself! What about you?"  
"Love doesn't bring people back from the dead Erza!  
Erza froze "you love me, I thought..."  
Jellal interrupted "I do love you but that's why I can't be with you I'm a criminal it's not right."  
Erza smiled "one day you'll be pardoned" she said "I know it and when that day comes I will be waiting."  
Jellal sighed "so stubborn" then his face lit "Erza I can't believe you will wait for a criminal lover" Erza was about to protest but Jellal continued "so you shan't" Jellal dropped to one knee and pulled a ring from a pocket inside his cloak "Erza though I don't deserve you if, no when I am pardoned will you be my wife?"  
Erza's eyes filled with tears "of course!" She laughed "could I say anything else?"  
Jellal put the ring on her finger and stood to hug her.  
"Now let's go get that...thing!"  
**_time skip_**  
The thing was easy to find it sat looking defeated on a small stone "I failed to bring misery to even you!" it wept.  
Erza and Jellal exchanged looks.  
"I try to be horrible but all I do is make people happy! The villagers like calling each other names! And you two! You're getting married thanks to me! I'm a failure."  
Erza patted its shoulder "maybe being bad isn't what you're supposed to do" she said "maybe you were meant to make people happy."  
The little man looked up at her "I do like being nice a little, just a little though."  
Erza nodded "of course" she tried not to laugh.  
The little man jumped up "I'm gonna go be nice!" The little man ran to the village.  
Jellal smiled at Erza and extended his hand, she took it and they walked out of the woods.  
**_scene change_**  
Mira sat in the empty guild hall cleaning bear mugs.  
"They are on their way back" a voice said from behind Mira. Mira smiled "they are together" the voice said.  
"Thank you" Mira said turning to see the man wave his four (-ish) hands and disappear.  
Mira turned back to her work another job well done.  
**A/N my longest chapter so far! Yay! Sorry I'm not very good with emotional stuff and I apologize if some stuff doesn't make sense, please review as you have seen I'm really desperate. Happy told you, and you can read. Ok well thank you soooo :-) much for reading and come back when I post again. Bye!** link: s/10249299/1/Mira-s-blind-date


End file.
